


Hanzo unplugged

by Linaloe



Series: Tempting the dragon, luring the cowboy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Hanzo has the best, and worst idea of his life, trying to spice things up a bit.





	Hanzo unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Now with my own crappy art to illustrate it!
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't think of a nicer tittle for this, so I said this as a joke, and it stayed. I tried to write some fluff/smuff for the first time, maybe I failed there. And my sense of humor is basically inexistent, though I liked the last part. Let me know if you think the same? :)
> 
> It's not beta-read, and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistake is my own. If you see any inconsistency or something wrong, please let my know so I can correct it :)

“Are you sure about this, sweetheart?” Jesse said kneeling over Hanzo, kissing his shoulder and caressing his hip, running his thumb in circles.

“I want to try it. If it feels to uncomfortable I can go to the bathroom, we only have a meeting with the team today,” he reassured him, looking at Jesse over his shoulder with a grin in his face, his black, silky hair falling over his shoulders onto the pillow.

“Alright, sugar, your wish is my command,” Jesse murmured lovingly against his ear, enjoying the shudder that run through his naked body. He travelled down his back, leaving small kisses all over his skin, Hanzo sighing happily against the pillow he was resting his head in.

He had been woken up with the wonderful surprise of having that skilled mouth surrounding is cock, and he had accepted quickly the plan. He had left Hanzo do what he pleased, opening his legs to allow him a better access, moaning his name and touching his soft hair when he had dragged his tongue over the slit, pulling lightly when he hollowed the cheeks and sucked the tip.

Lapping the nub of nerves under it while stroking his shaft, Hanzo managed to fry his brain, only being able to moan and babble inconsistencies. The archer looked up at him between his lashes, letting his jaw relax and going down to the hilt, swallowing when he did so. The tightness of his throat and mouth all around him felt wonderfully for him, Jesse trying not to close his eyes and miss the sight of having Hanzo putting his sinful mouth to work.

He kept his hand in his cheek, feeling him swallow his thick member, Hanzo bobbing his head in a learned rhythm that he knew could make him reach his orgasm in no time, the room filled with the filthy sounds he was making sucking him down. He felt the signals it was closer when his muscles tensed, his balls clutching ready to come. He tried to warn Hanzo pulling at his hair, but he only earned an eager suck on his cock.

He looked down when he felt the warm mouth leave him with a loud pop, finding Hanzo licking his plumped lips following his taste, the mixture of saliva and precome dripping down to his balls cooling on his cock. He kept stroking him, running his thumb over the reddened head, making his hip thrust into the archer’s hand following the pleasure, the silver ring in his finger catching his eyes for a second, as always.

“I want to taste you,” said Hanzo before devouring his cock again, tongue encircling the head and his hand fastening the rhythm.

Feeling like his words were fire licking over his skin, Jesse thrusted into that warm mouth, careful not to be too harsh, feeling how Hanzo tightened his hand around his base to increase the friction and wrapped his velvety tongue around his throbbing shaft. He was pushed to his limit when he felt the archer’s other hand grabbing and massaging his heavy balls in his palm, Jesse crying his name as his orgasm exploded and waves of pleasure trapped him in ecstasy, his cock pulsing and painting Hanzo’s throat with his come. His heart was beating hard in his ears, muffling any other sound, his body convulsing in pleasure while Hanzo sucked and swallowed his seed eagerly, massaging him through his aftershocks until he started to get oversensitive.

Jesse laid there for a moment, enjoying his bliss, getting his breath back with his eyes closed. He smiled lazily when Hanzo kissed indolently his stomach up to his chest, covering him with his warm, perfect naked body. He hugged him there, feeling against his skin the beating of the archer’s heart, strong and constant, purring when he licked and kissed his neck and ran his clean hand through his hair.

When Hanzo placed his head on his shoulder, giving no signal of doing anything else other than run his fingers over his scalp, he opened his eyes.

“Good morning to you too, darlin'. I love wakin' up this way, better than an alarm clock,” he jocked, squeezing the man sprawled over him, feeling his hard cock against his groin. “I’d take care of that, if you want,” he said, grabbing Hanzo’s well sculpted ass with his hand and squeezing it, noticing then the wetness between the cheeks.

“I have another idea,” Hanzo murmured with a raspy voice against his ear, the knowledge of being his cock on his throat the responsible of its roughness sending a shiver down his spine. He ran a finger over his cleft, finding more lube around and inside his hole, easing the task of pushing two fingers inside, making Hanzo moan at the intrusion.

“Well, then maybe you shouldn’t have sucked me so perfect, sugar. I need some time to recover, I ain’t that young anymore,” Jesse said, running his prosthetic hand up and down Hanzo’s back, leaving fire in their wake, fingering him in a slow rhythm and loving the way he pushed his hips back to get more.

He stopped when Hanzo moved his weight on his elbows, looking down at him with an adorable blush in his face thanks to his ministrations. “Actually, I wanted to try something,” he said, bending a bit to his side to grab something from the nightstand. Opening his hand, Jesse found the object shown at him was a butt plug. Simple, discrete, not too big. But a plug after all. He was surprised with the sight of it, his mouth slightly open.

Looking up at Hanzo, his cock valiantly twitching trying to come back to life, he found the archer starting to frown and look ashamed. Placing his prosthetic hand against his face, he run his thumb over his cheek. “Hey, what’s with that face? Give me a second to think, you just sucked my brain out of my dick. So, tell me, my beloved husband,”  he asked, taking the plug and feeling its weight in his hand. “You want to walk around with this inside?” Hanzo’s pupils widened looking at him, giving him the answer he needed.

“You think you will be able to keep your face straight, darlin'? Having your ass filled with this, keepin' you stretched and open?” he lowered his voice, grinning satisfied when he felt Hanzo’s cock twitch trapped between them. “Imagine it, sweetie, pressing all over the right places, your cock hard inside your pants, drippin'.” he pushed his fingers inside Hanzo’s hole again, earning a moan and making the archer’s arm tremble. Humming, he pulled Hanzo down to rest over him again, whispering in his ear, “And you know what will be the best part? That I will know it.”

Hanzo got up as if he had been electrocuted. “Do it, now,” he said, laying face down at his side, opening his legs as an invitation.

“Eager, aren’t ya?” he chuckled, moving to his side to let his body half cover Hanzo’s back. He kissed his shoulder where his dragons were, feeling them stirring, their energy buzzing around them. He pushed himself over his elbow, his right hand traveling down the archer’s back grazing over his skin.

And there was Jesse now, leaving kisses all over Hanzo’s back, running his fingers at his sides and leaving a trail of goosebumps over his skin, his husband’s sighs and pleasured whimpers sounding like the most perfect music to his ears. He eased himself between his legs, Hanzo following his hands when he placed them on his hips to raise them up and put under him one of their pillows.

He stood there, admiring the man laying relaxed in front of him, who was gazing at him over his shoulder, expectant. “You know, darlin',” he murmured, grabbing the plug and coating it with the lube Hanzo had left in the nightstand with it. “I still can’t decide which side of you I love most,” he said, running his hand up and down his ass, watching for a second how it bounced with his massage, feeling Hanzo tense the muscle under it. “I love your cock, whatever way I can take it, but this,” he said, running his thumb in circles over Hanzo’s twitching hole, pushing it inside and smirking at the moan he dragged out of his husband. “This I could spend hours playin' with and still don’t get enough, sugar.”

Keeping him open as much as he could, Jesse rubbed the plug from his hole down to his balls to tease him, pressing a bit against the perineum to elicit another whine out of him.

“Jesse,” Hanzo called him with a groan. “Stop that.”

“Sorry, darlin', but you just make the most wonderful noises,” he chuckled, not sorry at all. Placing the plug against the hole, he pushed slowly to insert it, watching enraptured how the tight ring of muscle opened for it with ease. Since it wasn’t too long it was inside too soon for his taste, the base securing it in place. Grabbing it again, he rolled it, feeling Hanzo clench his muscles around it and moan at the sensation.

He repeated the motion just to hear him again, keeping him in place with the hand still holding his ass. Wanting to know now how it’d look if he took it out, he pulled slowly, observing enthralled how the ring of muscles opened to let the plug come out, but not removing it completely. Intoxicated with the sounds it did everytime he moved it, and the whimpers Hanzo was letting out he repeated the action once again, a satisfied wolfish grin when, with the correct twist of his wrist, he brushed his husband’s prostate with the plug, making him almost howl with pleasure.

“There ya’ go, sweetheart, I found the right place, didn’t I?” he said, pounding the plug against that spot a few more times. Managing to control his eagerness to make the archer come that way, he finally left the plug inserted. He run his hand up and down Hanzo’s thigh to help him relax, feeling him tremble slightly under his touch. “Hush, darlin', you did so well,” he murmured against his lower back, kissing tenderly his sweaty skin.

Jesse revealed in nibbling and kissing his back, humming satisfied when his chest melted against Hanzo, soaking in his warmth. He was careful not to touch his lower part, knowing he was still sensitive after his ministrations. He kissed his neck up to his ear, murmuring, “I’m so proud of how you took it, sugar, you have the best ideas.”

Letting his weight fall at his husband’s side to pull him between his arms, Jesse peppered his jaw and cheek with kisses, noticing the wet patch of skin on his stomach against him, his hard rock cock trapped between them once again.

Jesse roamed his back with his fingers while he calmed down, Hanzo feeling full and tight around the small object up his ass. Enjoying being surrounded by the strong, big body of his husband, Hanzo closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose under the cowboy’s jaw, scenting him. He let his mind wander while letting himself adapt at the plug, trying to subdue his want to come, thinking, like he did from time to time, about how much he had changed. How little he knew how much loneliness and misery there was in his life, how touch-starved he was, until he met Jesse, showing him what he was missing with repressing himself that much.

He had been raised up being taught that having that kind of strong feelings for someone was a weakness, something the enemy could exploit. So when Jesse started to court him he had rejected him, closing himself even more. But if the cowboy was good at something, was reading him as an open book. And now, squeezing him between his arms and kissing his jaw, he couldn’t be happier about his perseverance.

Opening his eyes, he found Jesse looking at him. “What were you thinkin', sugar? I’d hear your brain workin'.”

Running his fingers through his brunet strands, Hanzo let himself get lost in the cowboy’s whiskey colored eyes, looking almost golden under the early morning light coming from the window above them.

“Thinking about how much I love you,” he said with his still husky voice, allowing himself to speak aloud what was in his mind, still not used to talk that easily about his feelings even after all the time with Jesse.

“That is always a nice thing to do, indeed,” Jesse hummed, enjoying the caressings. “Can I ask you somethin'?” when Hanzo nodded, he continued. “Not that I’m protestin', because I liked your idea a lot, my sweet husband, but I’m curious about why did you decide for it?”

Jesse frowned when Hanzo tensed unconsciously between his arms, but knowing he didn’t react nicely when pressured he let him time to gather his thoughts before answering.

Looking everywhere but him, with a slight blush in his cheeks, Hanzo murmured, “You can not laugh if I tell you.”

“Well, I prefer laughin' with you rather than at you, sugar, I thought you knew that,” he said, surprised and a bit hurt.

“I know, it’s just…” Hanz looked at him blushing harder, squeezing his hand in his nape as an apology. “Remember when we were sent with Lena and Angela to London to investigate one of the old laboratories of the crazy redhead doctor?”

“That was a month ago, yes,” he said.

“Well, one of the days Lena dragged me out to accompany her to go shopping, since she could stay there with her girlfriend instead of coming back with us. One of the places was this… sex shop.” He blurted it out like if only the words were burning his tongue. “I learned that day things about her and her girlfriend that I’d prefer to bleach out of my memory,” he added with a pained expression painted on his face.

Jesse couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please go on,” he said, trying to ease the frown in Hanzo’s brows.

“The thing is… there were a lot of interesting things there, and the girl working there was nice, so I went back later, alone. I thought we could try something new,” he finished explaining, before adding in a hurry, “Not that I have any complains in that aspect, I’m more than satisfied. I still remember that time with the blindfold and the handcuffs. Especially because you forgot the key...” he said, frowning jokingly now.

“Oh god, I forgot that,” Jesse laughed again. “Yeah, that was an awesome night at the end,” he said smirking. “Alright, I have to confess a thing too, darlin'. Lena dragged me there too, and ain’t ya right about her inexistent brain-to-mouth filter. She tried to ask as much about us as she told about them, but I think I managed to save our honour not givin' in.”

“That girl is relentless,” Hanzo said, chuckling. “Not that I think we have any honour to save, but you tried.”

“Ouch, what a way to break my heart, darlin'. The thing is, I bought something too,” he said, smirking.

Raising his eyebrows, Hanzo was now curious. Especially because usually Jesse couldn’t keep a secret to himself even to save his life, so him being able to be quiet for a month was a surprise. “What did you get?”

“Well, I have noticed how good you are at tyin' things,” a proud wolfish grin spreaded on his face when he watched Hanzo’s mouth gape in surprise, his pupils wide blown so almost none of his chocolate colour was visible.

“You bought rope?” he asked in a whisper, Jesse nodding as an answer. The had talked about it a couple of times, how in his younger years he discovered the pleasures of tying and being tied, but he thought Jesse wasn’t really interested, just curious, so he couldn’t be talking about… “Shibari?”

“Let you tie me up and do whatever you want? When can we start, sugar?” his dark voice suggesting sinful, wonderful things.

Just the thought of Jesse giving himself in that way, trusting him, and being able to mark his beautiful tanned skin with the rope patterns sent a shiver down Hanzo’s spine that clenched his muscles, the plug rubbing efficiently against his inner walls. “Shut up or I’ll come before time, you bastard,” he groaned, smacking Jesse’s shoulder and only earning a bark of laugh for it.

“I see no problem at all with that, darlin',” he murmured against his forehead, smiling, before checking the time. “I think we should start movin', we have to meet the others for the briefin',” he said, disentangling himself from Hanzo.

“... Do we have to?” he protested, something unusual for him, rubbing his face against his pillow.

“Well, who are you and what did you do to my Hanzo, sweetheart? My Hanzo is gadfly responsible and timely,” Hanzo snorted at the adjectives, but did not move. Crossing his arms, Jesse smirked, “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can come back and I can fuck you senseless, darlin'.”

Looking at him through the hair that had fallen over his face, Hanzo raised slowly his leg, keeping his knee bent, giving Jesse a perfect view of his still hard cock. Putting his best deep and seductive voice, he murmured, “Are you sure you do not want to enjoy this instead, my dear husband?” A pillow came out of nothing, hitting his face and making him yelp.

“Stop trying to tempt me,” chuckled Jesse, moving to the bathroom. “Now move your plugged ass, and come to take a shower.”

Groaning, he pushed himself up, sitting, biting his lower lip to avoid the whimper that wanted to escape his lips when the plug moved with him. When he managed to get up he walked slowly to the bathroom, getting used to the sensation, where Jesse had already turned on the water and was waiting for him, rubbing soap over his chest.

Looking through the open door, Jesse couldn’t stop running his eyes all over his husband’s glorious, perfect, and very naked body. He enjoyed how his now half hard cock bobbed with his moves, raising his sight when he heard a grunt and finding Hanzo frowning at him.

Rolling his eyes, he extended his hand to grab Hanzo’s arm and pull him inside ignoring his protest, closing the crystal door when he was under the stream with him. Coating his hands with more gel, he soaped up him now, running his hands slowly from his neck down his back, plastering their chests with the movement.

They fell into a comfortable silence, touching each other without heat, just enjoying the routine. Finishing soon, they left the shower to to half dry before going to the sink, glued from hip to shoulder, to wash their teeth.

Hanzo was done and ready to go back to their room to get ready when Jesse grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Wow, hold your horses, come back here,” he said, surrounding his shoulders with his arms. “Now you are in a hurry? Where is my good morning kiss, sugar?”

Hanzo, hugging his hips, rolled his eyes now, before devouring his smirk with a kiss. He felt Jesse’s hand creeping down his back, resting in his ass.

“You know,” Jesse said against his lips, “this is goin' to be a torture, knowing you have it inside. It’s going to keep me hard, ya know?”

“Oh, so it’s going to be a torture for _you_?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, I think some words got stuck in your sarcasm, honey,” Jesse jocked before letting him go, walking towards the room with Hanzo huffing behind him.

Finishing drying, they dressed up, Hanzo going for his loose cargo pants and his favourite, dark blue hoodie, Jesse just picking up a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He pulled up his hair in a bun, showing his undercut, going to grab his boots when he had to stop in the middle of the move, holding a groan when the plug rubbed inside. Straightening, he glared at Jesse over his shoulder, the asshole chuckling at him.

Approaching, Jesse kneeled in front of him, grabbing one of the boots to help. “Just because it’s you, darlin',” he said with a wink, watching the blush over Hanzo’s face when he raised up his leg to allow him put the boot on his foot. Tying quickly the shoelace, he moved to do the same with the other boot, raising up and glazing down at Hanzo, before giving him a quick kiss, “Don’t say that I never help you.”

“Yes, bless your heart, _darling_ ,” Hanzo said with a deadpan face.

“Jesus,” he laughed, going to the door. “Sometimes I miss the time you didn’t understand my phrases. Especially if you use them against me.”

Hanzo just plastered a lopsided grin on his face glancing at him, grabbing his bow before leaving the room, Jesse taking his weapon and his hat. They were safe inside the secret base, with all the security measurements and Athena, but old habits never die, so they carried their weapons around.

Walking towards the common kitchen, Hanzo went in a slower pace than usual, but still silent as always, being grateful for following the shop assistant when buying the plug, and for choosing big, comfy clothes, because the small thing maybe was not uncomfortable, but it definitely was doing _things_ to him. He hoped the meeting was something fast because his cock was demanding attention again inside his pants.

Reaching finally the common kitchen they went to take their breakfast and their drinks, black coffee for Jesse, a fragrant chai tea for himself. Going for a table, he glared at the cowboy when he smiled wickedly at his reluctance, sitting in his chair carefully.

They were sharing another of their content silences, when they heard people approaching. Watching the further door of the room, soon they saw Genji and Angela entering by, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, both stopping surprised when they noticed they were not alone.

Hanzo smiled to himself behind his cup of tea. Theirs was a recent thing, and after some encouragement he convinced his little brother to pursue his feelings for the doctor and ask her out, and he was glad it seemed to go well.

“Morning, old men! You decided to finally enter the living world? About time,” Genji said, sitting in front of them while Angela went to serve herself some coffee.

Jesse snickered at his side, but Hanzo frowned at him. Forget it. His little brother was an asshole.

“We just came back off a mission, you little shit. If we wanted to sleep the whole day, bet your robotic ass we could do that. We have the three obligatory free days. Airhead,” Jesse cursed without heat, winking at Genji when he laughed.

“Morning to you too, brother,” his voice still a bit raspy.

“Did everything go well with the mission? I heard you found more data?” Angela asked, sitting behind Genji.

“Yeah, we did. I guess whatever Winston found, they will tell us in a bit, we have a meeting with Jack now. It was freezing tho, I almost lost my… ears, one night, running after some Talon agents,” said Jesse changing his words in the last moment, making Angela chuckle before she drank some of her coffee.

“Hope you didn’t catch a cold with all that snow, brother,” Genji said, passing his arm over Angela’s shoulders in a casual manner. “And if you did, please stay locked in your room. You get nasty when you are sick and I don’t want your germs.”

Jesse, putting his best sly grin, winked at him. “Ah, don’t worry, it’s not because of a cold.” He chuckled watching Genji’s face going from confused, to understanding, to grossed out in a couple of seconds, groaning when he understood what he was talking about.

Angela just smirking at his side, patting his shoulder to cheer him up. “You sold yourself there, stop messing with them when you know the answer is always the same.”

Instead of leaving the matter, the ninja just bit the bait. “Then you both should be more careful, Angela never ends with a sore throat,” he said grinning, making Angela choke with her coffee.

“Genji!” she called between coughs.

Hanzo, who had remained silent, raised his cup of tea up to his mouth, and looked at his brother in front of him over its rim. “Maybe because his cock is bigger than yours,” he said, winking before drinking.

Jesse barked a laugh at his side, both watching how Genji covered his ears, cursing at them. “Oh my god! TMI, you jerk!”

Angela, leaving her coffee unfinished, grabbed his arm and pulled him to leave the table. “Shame on you,” she said, pointing a finger at Hanzo, a blush covering her face. “And shame on your cowboy,” she added, making them laugh at their retreat.

Hanzo kept drinking his tea, still smiling. Jesse bumped his shoulder when his laugh finally calmed down, sighing. “Oh boy, poor Angela. Your brother? Totally deserved that. We better hurry tho, I bet Jack is startin' to get impatient even if we still have,” he checked the time, “ten minutes.”

Grabbing his empty cup to let it in the dishwasher, Hanzo got up, slowly. He knew the plug was there, and he felt it _there_ even if it was small and he was used to have a bigger thing inside, but the combination of both was starting to get him. Breathing deep to relax himself, he followed Jesse to the meeting room, where Jack was, indeed, already waiting for them, Winston saluting amicably.

Following his indications, they both chose a chair to sit, Hanzo flinching lightly when he did, the usually comfortable chair making the plug rub and press against his prostate. Sitting  straighter didn’t help much, holding his breath and clasping his hands to try to distract himself of the sensation, ignoring the knowing, wolfish grin Jesse was throwing at him.

He saw Jack sit in front of them, him and Winston talking with Jesse, but his ears suddenly stopped working, his brain only processing the things the plug was doing not only to his hole, but his body. He was overwhelmed with the heat that spread through his chest, running down his back in a shiver, raising goosebumps in his arms. He could feel a blush reddening his face, feeling the heat all over himself. He thanked again his past self for deciding to go for big, thick clothes, because he felt his nipples brushing against the soft material of his shirt with every breath he took, his cock fully hard again in his pants, twitching with every stroke his prostate got, precome soaking his underwear.

He almost jumped out of the chair when Jesse casually put his hand down on his thigh, squeezing and running his thumb in slow circles, still talking to Jack like if he didn’t know what he was doing. The bastard.

He managed to give his part of the report in automatic mode, earning a frown from Jack and a raised eyebrow from Winston, and a hot gaze from Jesse, who had the insolence to wink and smirk at him when he finished, moving his hand up his thigh, sending electric waves through his already sensitive nerves.

After what seemed to be hours Jack got up and dismissed them, leaving the room before they even got up, followed by Winston. As soon as the door closed behind them Hanzo grabbed that hand of doom and pulled it to make his owner follow him. Leaving the room, he walked fast down the corridor, ignoring Jesse’s laugh at his eagerness.

Stopping by the gym, he looked inside, finding nobody inside. Perfect. Dragging Jesse with him, he went towards the end of the large room, where the services and showers no one used were, since everyone prefered the privacy of their own bathrooms.

Closing the door behind them, he lost no time in clashing his mouth against Jesse, who was already waiting for him. Kissing him roughly, he took off his hat and the belt with his weapon, letting them fall to the floor, followed by his bow.

“I need you, now,” he grunted, not caring to take his mouth out of Jesse, so he felt his grin against his lips.

“I’ll take care of you, sugar,” he said in a low whisper, his dark tone sending shivers over his skin. Grabbing the zip if his hoodie, he pulled it down in a rush, tearing the jacket off him and throwing it behind him, plastering his mouth against him, devouring and savouring him with his tongue.

Hanzo pulled at the cowboy’s hair, making him whimper, his other hand clawing at his ass, trying to take his pants off without taking off the belt, gaining a chuckle for his fruitless efforts. Grunting, he pulled Jesse against him, walking backwards until his ass hit one of the tables used for the clean towels, a moan escaping his throat.

Jesse dragged his palms down Hanzo’s chest, squeezing his pecs and circling his thumbs over his nipples, pride and excitement filling him when the archer trembled with his ministrations, pressing himself even more against his body, seeking more friction. Moving a little to run his mouth over his neck, licking and biting the juncture with his shoulder, feeling the muscle twitch under his tongue, he run his hands freely over Hanzo’s lower back, pulling up the shirt to feel the heat of his skin, lowering his cargo pants to sneak the other under it.

Wasting no time he run his fingers down between his cheeks, grabbing the plug and twisting it, the sounds Hanzo made at having his prostate stimulated making his own engorged cock twitch against the archer’s thigh. Releasing him of his embrace and spinning him around, Hanzo let go a weird mix of a yelp and a moan when he pushed him between his shoulders to make him lay over the table, the towels making it enough comfortable, his other hand pulling down his pants letting them pool around the archer’s ankles and tapping at his thigh so he could open his legs wider.

With both hands free now, Jesse grasped Hanzo’s cheeks, opening him, enraptured at the vision in front of him. Grabbing it again by the base, he repeated what he did earlier in their room, pull out the plug and shove it again inside, feeling Hanzo tremble under his touch.

And Hanzo just left him, twisting one of the towels between his hands, biting another to try to silence his moans, his brain mushed and short-circuited with all the overwhelming sensations his body was experiencing. He released a pleasured whimper when, finally, Jesse pulled it out, feeling powerful knowing he’d manage to entice his husband that way, watching at him over his shoulder and finding him observing his empty hole, enraptured. Pushing his hips against his hands, he closed again his eyes when Jesse run his thumb in circles around his rim, spreading the lube he still had from before.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m goin' to fill you up so well. Look at you, all ready for me,” he said, unfastening his belt and pants and shoving them down, freeing his hard cock and tugging at it a couple of times, spreading precome over it.

Pressing the head of his cock against Hanzo’s slick and waiting hole, Jesse thrusted his hips roughly, closing his eyes at the sensation of the tight grasp around his shaft, loving the way Hanzo always embraced him like a glove. He stood there for a few seconds, his hands tight around the archer’s hips, his groin pressed against his cheeks.

Hanzo arched when Jesse pulled out slowly, teasingly, gasping when he pushed back in, feeling the stretch around his cock, moaning loudly and closing his eyes when Jesse sank back in to the hilt.

“Do not dare to stop now,” he growled, shifting his hips to push back, Jesse grunting when his hips slapped against his ass, the angle making him moan when Jesse’s cock scraped his prostate.

Encouraged, the cowboy slammed back into him again, and again, Hanzo left as a writhing mess sprawled over the towels, doing hardly more than breathe and moan when Jesse adjusted his position, pleasure exploding behind his closed eyes. Hanzo’s cock throbbed achingly between his parted legs, hard and leaking, but the only thing he could think of was the thick cock inside him, stretching him, stroking all the right places, the smell of sex and _Jesse_ surrounding him, driving him mad and overwhelmed.

The restrain he still had left him with the sounds Hanzo was making, Jesse’s hips snapping against him hard and fast, the table slamming against the wall. Growling, he pistoned his hips shoving his cock into him so deep that the breath left the archer’s lungs in a litany of uninterrupted moans.

They were so into each other, lost in the sensations, his orgams building up after all the teasing and heated looks that they didn’t hear the door opening, both jumping scared when someone screeched near them, Hanzo clenching around Jesse without intention.

“Dear Jesus, don’t squeeze!” he asked, trying to cover them from the unexpected visitor.

“Oh my god WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU HAVE A ROOM, YOU FUCKING OLD PERVS!” Genji yelled at them, covering his face while trying to recover whatever he had on his arms and let fall to the floor when he had entered the room.

Hanzo started to laugh, surprising everyone else in the room, Jesse hissing again. “Stop that you asshole! I can feel your laugh in my dick!” he said, thrusting his hips to make a point.

“I HATE YOU BOTH. Oh God, where is the bleach, I need to erase this from my memory,” Genji said over his shoulder, escaping the room while cursing some more in japanese and slamming the door.

Resting his forehead against the towel, Hanzo laughed at the ridiculous situation, Jesse accompanying him, covering him with his body.

“Should I ask,” he said, kissing his neck languidly, “if I have to fear for my life now?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I wiill protect you,” Hanzo said, twisting his head to steal a kiss, before pushing his hips back, devouring the moan that escaped Jesse’s throat.

Getting the hint Jesse raised his body, supporting his weight with his elbow, moving his prosthetic hand between Hanzo’s leg and clasping it around his hard cock, the feeling of having the warm metal around him making him gasp. Like if their rhythm hadn’t been broken a moment ago, he soon was thrusting relentlessly inside Hanzo’s clenching hole, inflicting the same hard and fast pace to his twitching cock, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Raising himself and changing the angle, he pounded against the archer’s prostate with brutal precision.

Crying in pleasure, Hanzo couldn’t hold any longer, the orgasm tensing his body and making him come harder than he ever remembered, his cock pulsing and dripping in his husband’s hand, his overstimulated prostate sending waves of pleasure running up his spine.

Jesse managed to thrust into his tightness a few times more before orgasming too, coating his insides with thick loads of come, groaning and holding to Hanzo’s hips, his heart hammering in his chest while relishing in the aftershocks.

Pulling his softening cock out slowly he melted his body with Hanzo, grabbing his ringed hand and kissing it. “No hay día que pase sin que agradezca el haberte conocido, mi vida,” he whispered fondly in his husband’ ear, feeling him squeeze his hand. “Saber que estás conmigo, que puedo confiarte mi vida, es lo que me mantiene en pie, amor.”

Tiredness and satisfaction relaxed Hanzo’s body, Jesse’s voice filling his ear with soft words in a language he didn’t fully understand, but getting the message anyway. He used to do it too, murmur his love for him in his mother tongue, promising to keep him safe, whatever it’d take.

Getting up when the position became too uncomfortable, Jesse grabbed one of the discarded towels, wetting it in one of the closer sinks to clean themselves. Throwing it to the damper when he finished, he chuckled when he saw Hanzo hadn’t moved a bit, still sprawled over the table. “C’mon, darlin',” he said, grabbing him carefully by his arms and helping him, laughing more when the archer protested. “We have a big, comfortable bed waitin' for us.”

Hanzo managed to get his hoodie and bow from the floor, feeling his legs trembling with exhaustion, wrapping the plug in a towel to clean it later in their room while Jesse collected his belongings. Dragging his feet, his body deliciously drained, he followed Jesse out of the gym, walking towards their room.

They were reaching it when Jesse asked, “So, what did your brother said when he was leavin'?”

“Do not worry. Just, be careful not to leave any food or drink unattended if he is close,” he said smirking.

“Huh, alright,” Jesse said, expecting something worse, when he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening watching their door before barking a laugh. “Dear lord, are those supposed to be us?”

Dumbfounded, Hanzo heard him laugh until tears appeared in his eyes, watching the artwork his brother had painted in their door, with what seemed to be indelible ink. Two big, erected cocks adorned it now, with faces painted in their heads, Jesse’s recognizable for the cowboy hat it had on top, his own carrying two thick eyebrows and a goatee, a big fluffy fringe floating around.

Jesse, hiccuping at his side now, grabbed his phone out of his pocket to take a picture, laughing a bit more before opening the door and dragging him in. “Jack is goin' to make him clean that with his tongue as soon as he finds out,” he said, leading them to the room, taking off his clothes and letting himself fall onto their bed.

“That means we will have to be extra careful with our food. Luckily he does not have access to our shower, if not, he could change our soap for who knows what,” Hanzo said dragging his words, tired, while undressing himself.

Taking off his hair tie to let it fall over his shoulders, he approached the bed, where Jesse was waiting for him with his arm open, eyes half closed already. “We are lucky we still have a couple of days more to rest, if Jack sent us now in a mission we’d be screwed,” he murmured against the cowboy chest, where he snuggled himself until he was comfortable.

Jesse murmured something, already asleep. Closing his eyes too, he let the sleep drag him into the dreams realm, feeling relaxed between Jesse’s arms, the soft breeze coming through the window over them lulling him.

**Author's Note:**

> What Jesse whispers to Hanzo: “No hay día que pase sin que agradezca el haberte conocido, mi vida. Saber que estás conmigo, que puedo confiarte mi vida, es lo que me mantiene en pie, amor": there is no day I don't express my thanks for having found you, darlin'. Knowing you are with me, that I can trust you with my life, is what keeps me going, love.


End file.
